Another Love Story
by Neko Nishiriu
Summary: An inside perspective about love and the story about the life of the one and only Captain of the baseball team... It is another love story...


_**Riu: Ship, your cueeeee **_

_**Neko: Oi, blockhead your intro.**_

_**(Nishi walked in carrying a tea tray)**_

_**Nishi: Sorry guys, caught up in something just now.**_

_**Neko; Yeah, yeah just go on with it**_

_**Riu: Ship do not own Ace no Diamond...**_

_**Nishi: RIUUUU**_

**Hey guys, this is my last oneshot before going into a temporary hiatus. Overall, I'd like to remind on behalf of Neko and Riu about the poll but that's for another day. I hope that you'll enjoy the story! Also please read and review...**

"Another Love Story"

Well, in this world he had seen many relationships. He had seen half of them live happily together while the other half shattered, fragile than a piece of glass. He wonder if in this world the happily ever after term does exist. He watches people in his life comes and go, like flowing water in the river. His first love is when he's in the kindergarten. The girl is really cute with a boyish smile like charm. He gathered his courage to confess to her only to be rejected by a glass-shattering scream. When the teacher find out, he is scolded and lectured for two and a half hour.

His second love appears when he's in the elementary. The girl that he fall in love for is his distant cousin whom also a few years older than him. Both of them hard a good relationship until the day that he decided to confess to the girl. The confession made in front of the whole family turns out to be a failure as he's rejected by his cousin. The reason for the rejection is his cousin already had a boyfriend whom engaged to her.

As he went on his life, he met another girl that catches his eyes. It is during the first year at his junior high. She's the president of the archery club. They knew each other through a goukon arranged by their friends. She's the first girl that accepted his confesssion. Both of them had a fair relationship but after a month the couple break-up. The obvious reason is their personalities which differs each other.

The fourth to come is at the last year of his junior heart, only the difference's the girl is the one that confessed to him. But before he could give an answer that girl is snatched right under his nose by another third year. He had mourn for his failure in getting a decent girlfriend in his life.

Time went on, he watches as his family crumbles. He watches as his loved one tried to patched up the broken pieces together. Is it real that happily ever after does not exist. He advanced into high school, he had given up on falling in love instead he turn to baseball the only sport he had ever love.

During the years, he had face many enemies no matter is it's your opponent or it's your friend. He had many experienced in this line of work.

The only thing now is, how to deal with an annoying kouhai whom seems stubborn enough to bug him all day long. Since that brat got into the first string things had got a bit interesting. He had seen how Chris gone soft for that boy, how serious Miyuki got when both of them make a battery. Surely he also had been defeated many time by that kouhai in shogi. He never knew how all of them being affected by the brunette appearance until he went missing. The team went into major chaos. That's when he stepped in.

"Stop it, arguing won't give us anything"

He had commnece a search party only to be suprised by the brunette appearance the morning after that.

Life went on, he never understand how girls acted like mad men for guys. They tried to swoon but it'd never succeed. He walked back to the dorm. Being the captain had it's own privilege, he does not share the room with anyone. As he entered the room he saw a small figure right on his bed. He dropped his bag on the table and sat down before leaning towards the figure. Slowly he place a kiss on the other lips, waking up the smaller figure.

"Did you have a nice day"

The figure asked him.

"Yeah, with you here it's certainly a nice day Eijun"

He kissed the younger man again as they sank into the bed, tangled amidst of their kiss. He never knew that all of this would happen, he never predicted that his love would be like this. Casting away his worriness he could only smile. All his love life from before are just a moment type of things. But this love is another story. It is certainly another love story, one that would last forever...

_**That's it, please review if you like it and for those who can guess the main character of this story shall have special privilege to decide the pairing for the next story after my hiatus... First come first serve... See you again soon!**_


End file.
